


Pinned Down

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned Down

Kaylee had not exactly expected to find herself pinned down under Zoe. Of course, she didn't much mind. She had been feeling oddly drawn to Zoe lately and since she was here...   
Zoe was staring down at her with what appeared to be surprise. She couldn't help but smile a little. 

"Hey Zoe..."

"Kaylee?"

Kaylee smiled, shrugged a little. 

"Surprise?"

Zoe had laughed. 

"Did you plan this?"

"Not... really."

A pause then. 

"But since I'm here..." 

Zoe smirked, leaning down to kiss the girl. 

"You sure Kay?"

Kaylee simply smiled, leaning up as far as she could and kissing Zoe somewhat needily.


End file.
